Gundam Fate, episode 12 - The One-Eyed Dragon
The One-Eyed Dragon During the battle at the ZAFT Earth base, Ryubi and Kyri had been blown to a far island when their mobile suits were destroyed by Phantom Pain. Now, the base has been completely destroyed, the only two mobile suits are broken, and Ryubi and Kyri are both stuck in a small island with no communication and one of them is just barely hanging on to his life. After the ZAFT base had been destroyed, Ryubi and Kyri could not get in reach with anyone since both their communicators and tracking beacons were broken and the only working was too far to reach; to make things worse, Ryubi was just barely alive and Kyri had very little skills in healing the injured; luckly, Kyri had a medical first-aid kit in her mobile suit which helped Ryubi's chances of survival. At evening, Kyri was still trying to find communication and found a cave but then noticed that Ryubi was getting cold so she put the blanket over him when they got to the cave and started a fire, she then later got hungry and tried to catch some fish but fell in the water and got wet but she was lucky enough to catch two fishes. When night came, Kyri was drying her clothes by the flame and felt cold, but since she gave Ryubi the blanket and she was very cold, she went to sleep on his left shoulder with the blanket on while blushing. After night passed, Ryubi had finally woken up and saw Kyri in sleeping on his shoulder, which surprised Ryubi which woke up Kyri being embarrassed and she then grabs the blanket to cover herself and her gun. Wondering what was going on, Ryubi was more shocked by the island than Kyri, so after things calmed down, Kyri gave one of the fishes she caught yesterday to Ryubi and answered some of his questions. When it became noon, Ryubi wondered about a question he forgot to ask Kyri and then asked her; she was blushing when she tried to speak but before she answered the question, a search ship came by and picked them up. The ship had turned out to be a ZAFT ship so they had to imprison Ryubi, but Kyri had convinced the captain of the ship to release him at Orb and after that, she had visited Ryubi in his room telling him the news of his release and then after an akward silence, Kyri asked him about his right eye and wondered about his name; Ryubi had explained how his right eye was lost and then explained that his name meant "Dragon." After he explained them to her, they started having a conversation for the rest of the trip to Orb; so when they reached Orb, Ryubi and Kyri had a hard time saying their farewells and after they did, the ZAFT ship left immidiately and Ryubi was then greeted by Athrun and Cagalli. The episode then ends skipping three days after Ryubi was dropped off back at Orb after Ryubi recieves a message from Kyri, which was actually one of her friends telling him that Kyri had died from friendly-fire during a battle in space.